1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for controlling display information, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for controlling display information that may intuitively process one or more objects displayed on a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, with the diversification of functions for electronic devices, users may perform various operations using the electronic device. For example, the user may play a media file using the electronic device to listen to music, to view a motion picture, and the like. Also, the user may open an image file to view pictures or photos that may be stored on the electronic device. The user may also desire to verify the content of a document file, or may edit the document file, using the electronic device.
When the user desires to execute a file stored in a terminal, for example, the user may need to first select the file to be executed. In this instance, the user may be able to select the file based on only limited information for the file, such as the name of the file and the like.
For example, when the user desires to play a media file, the example terminal may display any available tag storing information that may be associated with the media file, such as a title, a singer, an actor, and the like, so that the user may visually review the information of the tag. The user may then retrieve the media file to be played using the information included in the tag.